Friends With Benefits
by Lost and Insecure You Found Me
Summary: Katniss and Peeta have been best friends since they were little, but after they hit their horny teenage years, something changed; they both wanted sex. That's all it is. Just a physical act. Right? The two don't think much of it, until feelings decide to grow a bit. They live together, but no one would even guess they get a little something from each other. Yet. AU


**Oh. Hey guys! Alright, this is much different than my other stories... hehe. This is definitely going to be more sexual and descriptive. I had someone think I was going to get a bit Lemony in Making Friend's With The Baker's Son. No... that story is a little bit sweeter! Hahaa.**

**SO I decided to do one like this. ;) Heh! **

**Enjoy;)**

* * *

_Katniss_

Hunger. It's all that I have for him.

It's all a game to him, I just know it.

But I don't care, he's all I want right now, all I _need_.

His body, his touch, his voice, his movements, _him._

I need it all.

And I need it now.

I watch him from the kitchen table. "Peeta," I call to him.

He turns his head from the kitchen sink, still trying to finish the dishes. "Yeah?" He looks back down.

I bite my lip as I slowly approach him. The running water splashing against the clashing dishes is the only sound heard in the house, we're alone. We've been living together for years.

"I'm hungry," I tell him, snaking an arm around his waist.

His head jerks to his right. "We have left overs in the kitchen, they're pretty good-"

I brush my lips against his neck. "Not that kind of hungry," I growl as my hands run down his pants, gripping at his button.

I hear the water shut off just as Peeta snickers, "Me too." He spins around in a second and nearly flings me back, pinning me up against the counter. As he grins down at me, I feel my stomach twisting, he's getting me more in the mood just looking at me.

With the feeling of power dwindling from me, I grab the back of his neck, forcefully pulling his face closer to mine. "Well what are you going to do about it?" I purr in his ear.

I feel his legs push against my right thigh, leaning on me even more. His teeth graze against my collar bone, and my hips push against him, wanting more than that.

"This," he grunts as his hands lock on my sides, tossing me up on the counter.

My legs wrap around his mid stomach as he attacks my neck with his mouth. I groan and fumble with his shirt. When he pulls back, I manage to rip it off, and throw it to the ground. His hands are on me again, and my shirt soon joins his. His lips leave a trail down my stomach, not missing a single spot.

I inhale sharply as I pull away from him and unclip my bra, lying down on the counter. He huffs as he jumps up, kneeling over me. He smirks at me, knowing I'm dying to be touched. He slips off the straps to my bra, and tosses it over his shoulder. Again his lips are on my jaw, then down to my neck. He reaches my breasts quickly, and leaves a soft kiss in between them.

His thumbs rub against my nipples in a circular motion, gaining sounds of approval from me. His right hand continues as he moves his left, making room for his lips. His tongue hits my skin first, before he begins to suck feverishly. I groan as his teeth sink in, biting at my nipple. He switches off to my other breast, repeating his actions, making me more aroused.

His lips slip down my stomach, when he reaches my hips. He sits up and takes a deep breath. He moves his hands down my thighs, and slowly back up. The more he touches me, the more he ignites me. He slips off my shorts, and I know what's coming next. I squirm at his slow pace, I want it already.

I sit up slightly, glaring at him."Stop being like that, Peeta," I hiss, "there's no need for that!"

He smirks as he inches his fingers toward my throbbing-self. "Hey, I always have to give a great performance," he winks at me.

I groan out of frustration and lay back down. I hear him laugh just as his finger slips under my panties. I roll my eyes as he flings them off. His finger brushes my opening, before sliding in. I gasp, not expecting it; he usually teases longer than that.

_I guess he's been in the mood too._

He slowly pushes his finger deeper, until pulling it out, then adding another. I groan and moan as his lust filled eyes stare into mine, watching as I get more and more excited. Driving his fingers in and out at a steady pace, he continually hits my spot. I reach for him just as his full fist drives into me with force.

"Peeta," I moan out, feeling myself coming close to my edge.

He slowly removes his hand from me, knowing I'm near the end. He pulls back, and spreads my legs. I sigh as he lowers his face to my heated area. His warm breath crashing against me makes me twitch. He nears my entrance once again, before plunging his tongue into me.

The satisfaction of his mouth in my wet area drives me crazy, I want him to be more rough. My hips thrust up, pushing his face deeper into me. He soon gets the message and I scream when his tongue begins to nibble on my spot. I begin to tighten, a pressure building up inside of me. It's not long before my liquids spill out on to Peeta's face, giving him pride as he licks it off of me, making me more weak.

He crawls up to me, and bites my ear, commanding that I lick my own cum off of his face. The thought should be disgusting, but being in my crazy state, I do it anyway. Before he can take any more control, I flip us over, straddling him. Without a second to spare I rip off his pants.

I stay mounted on him, my naked body pressed against him, only his boxers separating us. I can feel his member twitching under his only piece of fabric. My hips grind against his as I lean down to suck on his neck. His hands reach up to grab onto my now bouncing breasts, but I smack them away, ordering him to hold onto my hips instead. He does so, helping me move harder against him.

I too am receiving pleasure from this, so I'm not exactly teasing him, which is what I set out to do. I reluctantly stop and stand on the floor. He doesn't question me, and I slide off his boxers. I'm not surprised at the sight of his large size, I've seen it before.

I move forward and take him in my hand, automatically earning a groan from him. I smirk as I move my hands up and down the length of him, jerking it swiftly. My thumb runs across his tip, pre-cum already emerging. I darkly chuckle as I kneel down, seeing him bite his lip to keep quiet, he doesn't want to give me gratification just yet.

I take him into my mouth, flicking my tongue against his tip, causing him to moan. I wanted to grin, but because there's something in my mouth, I decided to work with that first. I begin sucking as I moved up, then down, giving him delight. He thrusts into my mouth, causing me to groan as he reaches the back of my throat. The vibrations from my sound cause him to shake, it's driving him mad. I graze my teeth against his skin as I move down his length, feeling him twitch again.

My tongue wraps around his end, as I suck once more before his cum rushes into my mouth and down my throat. I swallow hard as I pull back, and stand up. I stare down at him, he's breathing hard as he always does when he comes. He sits up, desire written all over his face. I smirk as I walk off, swaying my hips. He flies off the counter and after me. I don't even make it to the stairs before he's on me.

_Just the way I like it._

He spins me around, pressing me to the wall. He growls down at me, grabbing my legs and wrapping them around his hips. I can tell he's done with teasing because he doesn't even hold his head at my entrance, he plunges right into me. Our hips crash as his pounding becomes harder, he squeezes my thighs as I scratch at his back.

Sweat beats down his forehead, I know he's coming close, like me. I moan his name, which always drives him insane. His full, thick, long length crashes into me, hitting me where it pleasures me every time. I continue groaning, and we nibble at one another's necks.

We both tighten up, and we come together, exploding in each other. Our hard breathing calms as he turns around and leans on the wall, pulling out of me. I take a deep breath, and nearly jump down from him.

My legs are weak, I feel myself shaking when I try to walk. I quickly power through it as I slowly climb the stairs, leaving Peeta to cool off. I make it to the hall that leads to his room, just as I'm held to the wall, my face almost pressing against it. He grips my hands over my hand, pinning them to the wall.

"I'm not done with you," he hisses in my ear.

I groan and move, trying to escape his grasp, this isn't my favorite way to have fun with him, but he absolutely adores it. I feel him slip into my butt, and I'm automatically uncomfortable. He knows I don't care for this particular position, so he kisses and bites my neck and collar bone to distract me from the current pain.

Before I know it he's pumping in to me. Though from the back, and not _extremely_ enjoyable, I moan at him. He moans and nibbles my ear, finally letting go of my hands as he grips my breasts. Beginning to gain more satisfaction from this, I moan his name, causing him to pump faster.

I hiss at him, and his fingers drive into me. I gasp, throwing my head back. He sucks at my neck, adding more fingers at he grabs at my breasts. Receiving three kinds of pleasure is overwhelming, and I feel myself tightening faster than usual. Peeta is obviously feeling the same, he loves this position more than anything, I would know; I guess that's why he's decided to make it more enjoyable for me, so I'd want to do it more.

Oh, I'll want to do it more now.

Again he's fisting me, taking my breath away as we both come together. He pulls out of my back side slowly, making sure not to hurt me. He kisses the back of my neck, and I hear him sucking on his fingers before walking to his room.

I take a deep breath and follow him, feeling even shakier than before. I find him siting on the edge of the bed, and walk up to him. I quickly straddle him, and he begins sucking on my breasts. I pull myself back slightly, and grab him to force him in me, causing him to gasp and groan. I smirk as I grind my hips, beginning to ride him. He continues to suck and nibble me as I wildly thrust him without a care in the world.

Almost too soon I feel myself tightening against his length, and we both come. You'd think that after round four, we'd be done, but Peeta's got one more little fuck in for me. I gasp as spins us around, leaning over me again. He licks my breast teasingly, just as he enters me; our taunting gets in the way of action, which is exactly why we don't do it too much.

He vigorously pumps into me, seeming as if he's unable to get in deep enough. I couldn't care what he's doing, I'm enjoying every second. He throws my leg over his shoulder, giving him more room to hit my spot.

"Fuck, Peeta!" I scream, finally feeling the effects of all this sex built up in one day.

"You're fucking tight," he grunts at me, before screaming my name as I join in on the thrusting. We're louder than we were before, our moans and groans echoing through the room as we both take in what'll be the last fucking for the day. I shriek as he shoots into me, causing me to hiss out an orgasm with him.

Our pace slows down, and we eventually stop. He stays deep inside of me as he collapses onto me. We take deep breaths as we begin to calm down, him rolling out and off of me. After minutes of relaxing, I sit up and begin to make my shaky way out of his room.

"C'mon, fuck buddy," I wink at him, "we have to clean up our mess from downstairs."

He groans as his unsteady body stands up, trembling as he walks toward me. "It's just our clothes!"

I shake my head as I exit his room. "And our cum!"

I can hear his frustration in his voice, "Why do we both have to be so damn good at anal?!"

I laugh and descend the stairs, about to clean up, and cover up our evidence of being Friends With Benefits.

* * *

**First off, don't get toooo mean. It's my first M rated writing... so it's kinda bad .-. Oh well. I tried! I might get better... Maybe?**

**So. Ya. Not sure if I'll continue this or just make it a random one-shot :O Y'all decide with your reviews! :)**

**Hope you liked it! And don't forget to review, follow, and favorite! **

**Kik me if ya want :) give_me_love**

**Got an Instragram? follow me :D (I follow back more often than not) marisa_9998**

**Thanks again! :D**


End file.
